A Second Chance
by HalfHaley
Summary: Ron wakes up from a four year coma, to discover that nothing is the way that it was before. With his world turned completely on its head, he is given a second chance, to do things over again. That's where a certain Malfoy comes into play.


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as being canon is the creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling. I do not have any rights over these characters, or the world in which they live. This background for the story is canon, up until the point where Ron leaves Harry and Hermione in the Deathly Hallows, at which point my AU takes over. Also, this chapter is quite short, compared to how long the others will be, and Draco doesn't appear until the next. Please leave reviews!**

He could remember the things he saw. Funny, what the mind holds onto in a certain state. He could remember walking out of the pub, feeling slightly dizzy from drinking too much, and then feeling like someone was watching him. He could remember a small Asian man and his daughter, walking on the opposite side of the road, and how he detoured to get away from them, just in case his suspicions were correct. He couldn't remember when the Death Eaters found him. Couldn't remember what spells they used on him, what threats they made if he didn't give up the information they wanted.

Ron remembered the exact moment that everything went black, his head hitting the concrete sidewalk. The last conscious thought that entered his mind was of unruly brown curls, and a smile.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Mr. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

Blue eyes slipped open, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. Ron stared up blankly at the woman hovering over him. She seemed delighted that he was awake, a big smile spreading over her face. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, you're back!"

Back? Had he gone somewhere? Ron tried sitting up, but found that his equilibrium was less than satisfactory, falling back down immediately. Death Eaters; this was all because of the Death Eaters. Someone must have found him, and taken him to St. Mungo's. He blinked rapidly, and swiped at his eyes.

"How did I get here? Who brought me?"

The nurse- whose nametag he now read, Linda- frowned, and fumbled with his chart. "Ah, I'm not sure, sir. I'm sorry, it doesn't make note of that in your paperwork. I've only been your nurse for two years. I- I could go ask someone else, if you'd like."

A feeling of terror spread through Ron's body, and he felt as if he wouldn't be able to keep himself afloat. "Two years?" He asked, his throat suddenly going dry. "How long have I been here? What year is this?"

Linda seemed frightened by his sudden outburst, taking a tentative step backwards, eyes the size of quaffles. "I'm sorry, sir. I was specifically told not to break the news to you like this, I'm so sorry. Ah, four years, sir. As of last Thursday, you've been in St. Mungo's for, ah, four years."

There was a long pause as Ron simply stared at her, emotions fluctuating between rage, fear, and despair. Finally, without really thinking, he asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Ah… who… who is Hermione, sir?"

"Never mind. Have I had any visitors?" He didn't want to think that anyone might have… that the war could have… No. No, he wouldn't even consider it. They were alive. They had to be. He somehow knew that if they weren't, he would feel it in his gut.

"Oh, yes, sir! Plenty of visitors, and your mum and dad come in nearly every day, to sit with you. Would you like me to have them summoned? I can send an owl, posthaste."

Ron nodded without really thinking about it, closing his eyes as the nurse left him alone with his own racing thoughts.

It took a little over half an hour for his entire family to show up. There was much hugging and kissing, laughing. Ginny was the only one missing, though they promised him that she was coming right along, with her husband. (He'd need to razz Harry about marrying his sister, he would.) Even Percy came, and it seemed as if he was fitting in beautifully with the rest of the family. Ron wanted to know the story of how that had worked out.

Eventually, once the greetings were over, and most of the tears had been wiped, everyone took a seat around his bed. Unsure of where to begin, Ron asked Bill where Fleur was.

"Oh, she's at home, with the twins. She wanted to come, but they're a bit of a handful. Just turned two." The pride in Bill's voice was unmistakable, and Ron smiled slightly, wondering how many other things he had missed while he had been off in Never Never Land.

"So…" He finally hedged, pulling himself up, and leaning back against the pillows behind him. "I'm to take it that the war was won. Harry… he did it?"

His mother's eyes welled with tears, and a smile spread across her face, "Yes, son. He destroyed You-Know-Who, once and for all. Our world has never know this sort of peace before. You're going to be so proud of him." She touched his hand down to stroke her son's. "Just as proud as everyone is of you, and the things you did."

Ron wanted to argue with her that he hadn't actually done anything brave, or worth being proud of. He'd run out on his best friends when they needed him the most, and fate had punished him for it. Of course they had managed on their own. Of course they had.

But, before he could open his mouth to point out any of his logic, Linda's head popped in his door, a nervous smile on her face. Obviously, his outburst from earlier had made her wary of him. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, sir; a Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and a Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, here to see you." That put a smile on Ron's face, and he nodded, making an ushering movement with his arm.

Ginny rushed him first, enveloping him in a hug as tight as iron. "Ooph." He exhaled deeply, and stroked her back for a moment, before she moved to the side, letting Harry at him.

"You little git. Taking your nap, while the rest of us go out and get jobs. Figures, Won-won." Ron blushed slightly at Harry's teasing admonishments, before his eyes moved to the door, where Remus Lupin was clearing his throat.

But it wasn't Tonks at his side.

"Hermione?"


End file.
